


Treasure

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i wrote this in like ten minutes lol





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like ten minutes lol

Francis screams.

It’s a beautiful sound, dancing between pain and pleasure, melting into the air like bittersweet chocolate.

Arthur pulls him closer, eyes half-lidded and lust-glazed, heartbeat pulsing through raw, crying scratches torn into the skin on his back. He relishes on the taste of blood mixing on torn lips, filling his mouth and staining everything crimson.

Francis clenches around him, and his teeth pierce into the other’s shoulder to muffle a hiss. The world is spinning, fading into unimportance because this is what he wants as the sensation builds to a peak. 

Higher, higher, crashing down in a stream of ecstasy.

Francis lays beneath him, ravished in shades of red and still looking like an angel and Arthur hates how enticing it is, how he can’t stop until every inch of both of them is scarred with each other. Until their memories will flicker in the deepest, darkest, parts of both of their subconsciouses.

He engraves the image into his mind.

Francis, colored in rubies, gold, and sapphires.

Francis, his treasure.

Francis, his.


End file.
